


too much

by chakki (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Romance, minggu akamido #7
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini hari yang buruk bagi Seijuurou, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer standart yang diaplikasikan.  
> romance , OOC.

Hari ini hari yang buruk bagi Seijuurou, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

“kriing…” Seijuurou yang medengar suara handphone-nya berbunyi langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambilnya sambil memastikan bahwa itu bukan suara alarm. Seijuurou melihat ke layar handphone-nya dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa mau repot-repot membaca siapa yang menelponnya. “Halo” jawab Seijuurou dengan suara yang malas dan sedikit serak. “Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun”. Seijurou langsung membuka matanya dengan semangat begitu mengenali suara orang yang menelponnya. Suara lembut yang begitu Seijuurou rindukan. “Ini Midorima, bukan?” jawab Seijuurou dengan nada memastikan. “Benar sekali, Akashi-kun” jawab wanita itu seperti dengan senyuman.

“Kenapa kau baru menelponku sekarang?”

“Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun”

“Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu dulu. Aku hampir saja melupakan suara indahmu. Apa yang membuatmu menelpon-ku pagi-pagi begini?”

“Kau benar Akashi-kun, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, sekaligus bercerita banyak hal padamu. Bisakan?”

“Kalau begitu, hari ini aku seluruhnya milikmu.”

 

* * *

 

Bagi orang-orang, mereka mungkin tampak seperti adik lelaki yang tampan dan kakak wanita yang anggun dan menawan, karena tinggi badan mereka yang berselisih cukup jauh. Namun Seijuurou berpikir bahwa mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Seijuurou begitu menikmati harinya bersama Shintarou. Ia bahkan melupakan kepedihan yang sedang dirasakannya.

Seijuurou dengan Shintarou membicarakan banyak hal. Dari hal-hal sederhana seperti 'bagaimana keadaan keluargamu', hingga membicarakan sesuatu yang agak vulgar seperti 'siapa saja yang sudah tidur denganmu' walau nampak seperti candaan. Mereka bagai tak ada batas, karena keduanya saling merindukan masa ketika mereka berjalan berdua saja dan kemana saja, seperti saat di Teikou dulu.

“Akashi-kun, dulu kau memanggilku Shintarou, lho.”

“Lalu?”

“Tidak apa.”

Seijuurou jadi mengingat dirinya yang dulu memanggil orang-orang dengan nama depannya. Ia juga mengingat dirinya dulu yang egois dan harus memiliki segalanya. Mungkin karena itu dulu Seijuurou memiliki Shintarou seorang diri. Ia dulu menguasai Shintarou. Namun kini, Seijuurou sudah berubah.

“Midorima, apa kau ingat saat di Teikou dulu? Kita berjalan kemana-mana hanya berdua, seperti sekarang ini. Tidakkah kau merindukannya?”

“Kau benar Akashi-kun. Akupun merindukan masa itu.”

“Kau adalah orang yang paling aku rindukan, Midorima.”

“Kau tidak perlu merayuku untuk mendapatkan hatiku.”

“Berarti aku sudah ada di hatimu, kan?”

“Yang benar saja…”

Seijuurou melihat dengan jelas kemerahan di wajah Shintarou. Seijuurou yang tak tahan melihatnya, menyentuh wajah Shintarou lembut. Rasanya panas. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Seijuurou menarik Shintarou hingga wajah mereka sudah saling berdekatan. Rasanya ia ingin sedikit menggoda Shintarou. Namun Seijuurou menahannya, dan memberi kecupan di kening Shintarou. Ia juga mengelus rambut Shintarou kasar dan berkata, “Kau mengharapkan apa…?” dengan tawa jahatnya yang terdengar pelan.

“Kau tahu Akashi-kun, aku dulu selalu merasa tidak tenang ketika kau berada didekat Kuroko-kun. Walaupun dia laki-laki tapi aku merasa kau lebih nyaman dengannya dibandingkan denganku. Kau bisa tertawa lepas ketika bersamanya, memegang tangannya, kau bahkan mengelus lembut kepalanya. Walaupun kita berdiri di tempat yang sama, aku merasa kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda ketika kau bersama Kuroko-kun. Menurutmu, aku kenapa?”

Seijuurou yang mendengar Shintarou berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Seijuurou sangat heran sekaligus terkejut, Shintarou yang tak pernah berterus terang, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat jantung Seijuurou berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Terlebih lagi soal pertanyaan dari Shintarou. Walaupun Seijuurou tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Shintarou, tapi bukankah terlihat jelas kalau Seijuurou sangat mencintai Shintarou. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Shintarou mengatakan hal itu padanya. Namun Seijuurou tetap tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

“hahaha… aku bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantungmu, Akashi-kun. Kau tak perlu seserius itu menanggapi perkataanku. Ini hanya balasan atas perkataanmu tadi.”

“dasar nggak jujur.”

“dasar nggak peka…”

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang sudah berkeliling kota cukup lama, akhirnya duduk di taman sambil memakan beberapa snack yang dibeli. Keduanya merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti waktu menjebak mereka dalam ruang semu yang berisi kenyamanan dan kehangatan hanya untuk mereka berdua, mereka yang sedang menikmati lamanya atas detik demi detik yang waktu yang dihabiskan. Walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya waktu juga akan menendang mereka keluar dari jeratan manisnya.

“Oi Midorima, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa kau akan pergi melanjutkan sekolahmu lagi?”

“Aku akan pergi mencari kebahagiaan.”

“heeh…

Hei, sejak kapan kau memakai cincin itu Midorima, aku tak pernah melihatnya?”

“Oh, ini. Ini adalah benda keberuntunganku minggu ini. Kau tahu Akashi-kun, sebelum aku sempat membeli nya, Takao-kun memberi ini untukku.”

“Takao?”

“Apa kau tidak mengingatnya Akashi-kun? Dia teman sekelasku, dia orang yang kau kalahkan saat pertandingan basket di SMA dulu.”

“Oh, Takao.”

“Dia sangat tertekan saat kau berhasil mengalahkannya. Jadi aku menghiburnya seharian. Di hari itu, aku juga tidur dengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Kupikir aku bisa menenangkan hatinya sebentar saja, namun aku tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan tindakan sejauh itu. Aku ini bodoh sekali ya.”

“Oh, kau juga tidur dengannya.”

“Maaf ya Akashi-kun, malah jadi curhat begini.”

“Sama sekali bukan masalah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Midorima?”

“Tidak, tidak ada.”

Keduanya yang saling menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka yang tetap keras kepala dengan ketidak jujuran. Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang dengan bodohnya menekan perasaan mereka. Kini mereka berada dalam keheningan. Seperti melakukan telepati, namun perasaan mereka tetap tak tersampaikan. Seijuurou begitu ingin menyentuh dan memiliki Shintarou. Sedang Shintarou yang masih dalam kebimbangan, tak mampu melakukan apapun.

“Akashi-kun, aku dulu sangat mencintaimu. Sampai sekarang-pun, aku juga masih mencintaimu. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku ingin kau melupakan pernyataan cintaku ini Akashi-kun.”

“Mido…”

“Aku juga tidak ingin kau mengingat pernyataan cintaku ini. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku sebelum aku menjadi milik orang lain. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku baru berani menyatakan perasaanku setelah kau kehilangan istrimu. Maafkan aku Akashi-kun. Maafkan aku.”

Persetan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, begitu pikir Seijuurou. Dia bahkan tidak lebih berani dari seorang wanita untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Seijuurou saat itu hanya bisa memaki dirinya dan terdiam. Seijuurou hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun.

“Akashi-kun, aku mengundangmu kepernikahanku bersama Takao-kun. Kau akan menjadi tamu kehormatanku. Aku sangat berharap kau datang ke pernikahanku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau datang kepernikahanku. Terima kasih kau mendengarkan curhatanku tadi. Kau diperbolehkan untuk melupakan tentang pernyataanku tadi.

“Shintarou.”

“Ya, akashi-kun.”

“Shintarou, hari ini biarkan aku melamarmu. Aku melamarmu untuk menjadi sahabat selamanya untukku. Kau harus terus berada disisiku walau kau jauh dariku.”

Keduanya saling memberi pelukan hangat. Begitu erat hingga kau tak akan menemukan celah di sana. Mereka hanya bisa meminta jam untuk menyembunyikan jarumnya, untuk menghentikan waktu walau sebentar. Untuk keduanya yang tidak akan pernah menjadi satu. Dan hanya bisa terus mengubur kembali perasaan yang mencoba untuk meluap keluar. Mereka ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk bersama.

“Dengan senang hati, Akashi-kun.”

 

* * *

 

“Kau tahu Shintarou? Pagi ini, Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan berduka. Bodohnya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku sejak dulu. Aku bodoh sekali ya, Midorima Shintarou.” 

Hari inipun terasa menyakitkan bagi Seijuurou.

 

* * *

 

“Cincinmu barumu bagus Shin-chan, kau membelinya sendiri?” 

“Ini dari sahabatku, Takao-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> hanya ikut meramaikan minggu akamido


End file.
